Update 1.11/build 3
This is the second beta of Update 1.11. See changelog. New Features *Added more Pillager Raid features: **Players can now trigger a raid when entering a village with the Bad Omen effect **Players receive the Bad Omen mob effect when killing an Illager captain **Raid states are Saved and Loaded between sessions **Ravagers are sometimes ridden by Illagers when spawning in a raid **Raids now use the "dweller component" to track raiders, even when they are unloaded **Pillagers, Vindicators, Witches, and Ravagers spawned from a raid will move toward their village dictated from the dweller component **Added "following" behaviour to Pillager Patrols **Added final artwork for banners to Pillager Outposts **Added new "/mobevent" command to enable or disable events such as Raids *Added Raid Boss Bar UI **This is just a placeholder for now, and will be changed in a future update Changes *The following features are no longer behind the Experimental Gameplay toggle: **Ravager **Fletching Table **Smithing table **Pillager Outposts **New Villages, Villagers, and Zombie Villagers **Sweet Berries *Various changes to the way cats spawn in villages: **Cats now respawn based on number of beds in the village **The number of cats = 1/4 the number of beds **Cat total caps at 10 cats per village *Updated the Hero of the Village and Bad Omen effect artwork *Grindstone blast resistance now matches the stone slab ( ) *Wandering Trader Llamas can no longer be bred *Wandering Trader Llamas cannot spawn as baby variants *Wandering Traders now drink an Invisibility Potion to escape hostile mobs *Wandering Traders now hide when struck by projectiles and magic attacks *Villagers now heal when they wake up in the morning *Wandering Trader Llamas now spit at mobs that are hostile to their owner *Player damage will trigger llama aggro, but will not cause the trader to hide *Hoppers can now be used to fill and empty composters *Splash potions of water can now be used to douse campfires Fixes Crashes/Performance *Fixed the crash that would occur when launching the game on Windows 10 ( ) *Fixed several crashes that could occur during gameplay *Using pick block on a nether portal no longer causes the game to crash ( ) *Giving the player a cobblestone wall variant no longer crashes the game ( ) *Fixed a crash that could occur when signing in or out of Xbox Live on Xbox One *Fixed a crash that could occur when resuming gameplay while connected to a server *Fixed a crash that could sometimes occur when trampling on Pumpkin and Melon stems *Fixed several crashes on Android when suspending and resuming the game General *Players on Xbox are no longer prompted to sign in to Xbox Live if they have already done so *Players can no longer suffocate in the ground while spawning into the world ( ) Gameplay *Players can once again travel through End gateway portals without suffocating and no longer encounter world loading issues ( , ) *Berry bushes are prickly again ( , ) *Smooth stone can now be smelted again ( ) *Smelting smooth stone now gives the player XP ( ) *Fixed Villages not registering beds that have slabs and stairs above them *Players using VR Controllers no longer fly after swimming ( ) *Silk touch tools now work correctly right up to their very last use ( ) *Fix for pillager and vindicator captains not giving Bad Omen upon death ( ) World Generation *More Village generation fixes: **Lower Ladder Blocks are no longer missing in structures **Basements no longer have broken structures and redundant dirt blocks inside *Fixed Igloo-like houses that would sometimes not generate correctly *Floors no longer have missing blocks *Animal pens no longer allow animals to escape Mobs *Villagers will now use available job sites indoors when it rains *Raiders no longer get stuck when trying to path find to a village *Illager captains spawned in outposts no longer leave due to patrolling behavior *The Wandering Trader now holds trade interest items the right way up! *Mobs now rotate correctly after exiting boats ( ) *Drowned mobs converted from a Zombie now attack Players *Villagers no longer get stuck on Lanterns Blocks *Coral plants and sea grass now break when a supporting block is removed *Armor Stands and Grindstones are now craftable again ( ) *Smooth and Chiselled Quartz blocks no longer have directional placement ( ) Graphical *Fixed a rendering issue on the Bell texture *Wandering Traders no longer have two right feet User Interface *Items can now be split properly in the inventory and crafting grid ( ) *The keyboard no longer obscures text entry when writing in a book on Xbox One Commands *Fixed command suggestion icons offset ( ) Add-Ons and Script Engine *"/replaceitem" now takes selector arguments into account when replacing items in the offhand slot Category:Beta